Most Excellent and Supreme Tales of the El Search Party
by The Sharkening
Summary: (Formerly known as "The Most Amazing Story to Ever Exist (April Fools)") Once upon a time, a shark got a really stupid idea for April Fools, and now this piece of wonderful crap from hell exists to be constantly but inconsistently updated. This will forever haunt his consciousness 'till the day I die... Rating subject to change, due to brain damage that may or may not be inflicted.
1. Birthed from April Fools

**ONCE UPON A TIME A STUPID SHARK GOT A DUMBN IDEA FOR APRIL FOOLS, THEN THIS STORY WAS BRN ADN HE IS TRYING SOI HARD TO GTET THIS DONE HE ISNT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO SPELLING, SO HERE YHOU GO** **HAVE A HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DORKS LOL BACKWARDS SPEECH**

 **!SKERJ YOJNE ,GNOLA OG I SA PU EKAM I PRAC BMUD EMOS TUOBA SI TOLP EHT**

* * *

 **ELTURD AND CRAPVEN**

"hOLY hell! Elhoe, your sword smells like ass!" Raben sed wen Elboyu fookin' enhanced his soord wit the Nature 4 thing attributes lol

"IK RAWEN I ALSO MAKE FOOD WITH THIS SWRRD TO" ELCRAP SHOUTED IN RAT'S VACE "LITS GO SHO ARA-SANPAYSENPO SKRUB SKILLZ 420 360 NO SCOPE"

"hey RAR lok at mi sword smell like ss!" elblunt sad to fox girl hoos name was parently RAR, nly 4 her to ignor it and sying, "NIISAAN NODIS MEE"

"seem like she dunt give fook, whalesword, lats sho purphair magic gurl" Raren tol RED whaleface

"ay aishap luk at my smellysword gurl, like me" elboy whacked aishass with his whalehand but ayship got matand smakced him harderwit staff

"BAKA-ASS MOTHERF ***** CK ***** R, KILL YERSELF M8" elbrat feel to ground an ded. raben revived bratel with scurry robo hand n roasted aysha sface

"dunt wury assword, I am gud friend whoo bring back you" raben den feed Elhoe jerky.

* * *

 **PIKACHUNGDAM** **AND WAIFU NO. 1, FURRY**

"i is chung, hate chu for not killing ur borhter" blonde boy shouted.

"hate you for tryna kill niisan, almost destroy my caarr" incest said.

then kill, and eryone lose the end

* * *

 **BADDUMB** **AND WAIFU** **NO. 2, WAIFU-** **BOT 2000**

"Eve, im not rapist, dunt like u eitherm, jut want code, made poem too."

"Roses are OP,

Violence is always the answer,

Once I get your code,

I'll throw you in a dumpster."

"omg marry me dda" waifu said,

then Add kill eve take forehead gem and became overlord of universe cuz he is add

* * *

 **"beef qJERKY"** sed Raften wen all of sudden add kill him

'o SHET rapen, noo!" elswor furrisly looked at addm overlord of unniverses.

"Illl kill youo aadd! ARMAGEDDON BLAYD HAA" lsword screms and makes big magic sword from reguly sword, then in instant Add is kill.

"I avenge you Raven ;n;" sed els wen he barried his friend.

 **THE** **END**

* * *

 **Argh** **s** **het** **RAVEN MY FAV CHAR IS DEDD RIP** **BUT GUESS WUT HES LIVE APRIL FOOLS** **GAIS,** **AMIRITE?**

 **...**

 **Anyways, uh... guys, I swear I wasn't high while making this. I just felt like putting out some dumb, short story for April Fools. I usually don't make beautiful crap like this when it comes to making stories.** **Some day, I might actually make a half-serious one-chapter story out of this. Also, I hope nobody thinks this was made to mock someone in particular, because this was just crap that no person could actually make. Bye, and thanks for reading this horrible piece of crack I made for April Fools.**


	2. References

**Oh man. Why. I'm bored. I must make more shit chapters for this thing.** **I've watched far too much Rick and Morty and listened too much of Hamilton.**

* * *

"BRRRRrrrr wtf renaa am dum r iu dum too?" elchunk tits sed

'o i no lets wathc a musical yes" rena replied and sh just stopped paying attention.

"WAS it bout elf tits?"

"its bout a prson who fond elrosi our wrld nd ts suuuuuuuuuuper gud, its vry popular nd aattracts fan gursl bc he ws probblyt gay yknow

"s relat t hamil-?"

"NO

"wut?"

"no is NJOT"

"why not hami-

rema suddnly slapped elessas "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Aaaaa fuck da hell mang why tho"

"If you say da whole thing, we gettin' our asses swarmed, muddafuqqa!"

"WHYYYYY"

"THEY" ARE GONNA SNIFF US OUT AND TAKE DA BULLETS OUT THEIR GUN- FUq"

"WTF THAT MEAN"

"IT'S A REFERENCE, YOU PIECE O' S ****** T, TO THE MUSICAL, NOW SHUT UP."

"WHO "THEY" IS _?_

"THE _FANS!_ "

"dun undrestand u u too intellgen smurt"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR STUPID TALK, YOU LITTLE T ****** T, THE SHARKENING'S LOVE FOR REFERENCES AND THAT MUSICAL HAS DOOMED US!"

"fuq wut rena what happens now"

"We need to stop Sharkening from making further jokes!"

"i have urge t say a thing, what du i do"

"YOU SAY NO- _**NOO**_! I SAID A REFERENCE."

' Y WE ACT OUT CHARACTER"

"THAT DUMB A _ *********_ E HAS TURNED US INTO A RICK-AND-MORTY-LIKE DUO, THAT F _ ******_ CKER."

" _ **oH**_ ** _NOOOOOOOOOO!_** " both their voice sddenl dropped lke anvls.

"Oh _my_ _**god!**_ "

4ever htey scremed into eternity nd died the end.

* * *

 **F _**_ k,** **I will never do that again, I'm sorry...**

 **Sike, I'm makin' more. Expect a loose updating schedule. May be 24 hours to several months apart. And these chapters may or may not have continuity amongst them.**


	3. Vengeful Gentleman

Oh _**nooooooo**_. God, please spare my soul.

* * *

 **trnscnnnnnnd** nce

"UoooOooOoothe hell, what is the meaning of my current predicament?" add come from nowhere in spce tme orsmthang after elbuns kill.

"All I seem to extract from memory, is i kill jerkyface nd elbass kill me and am ded; amen. So where am I, now?"

SUDDENLF GLAV APPear s like John "Can't be-" Cen-a.

"Walc

Um to durf, add-cakes, am glav, am gon transend u my dud"

"Dear sir, I wish to inquire thou as to what the f ****** k this is."

What in the world is a 'durf'?, add wnderd

"Addypoo, am glav, ill tech yu how to be ssncgetr" ( **If none of you underestand this shittier piece of shit spelling, it's "stronger".** )

"Good sir, I wish to know what it is that makes thou believe that your power is excellent enough to drastically increase my power when I hast already cquired the Nasod technology of Eve, which controls her code and all that she is and was."

Iiii am omNiPORENT glv ses

"I do believe thou mean, 'Omnipotent', correct?"

YyyES ADD I DO- glav shoots i ludly

"What gives thou thy omnipotence? Thou manner and speech is rather broken."

I red da mamga of t jojoos adven.

"What signifigance does that hold?"

I knuw wut hppns beeong prt 4 mang.

"I plead that thou do not spoil the fifth or sixth installments."

Polaroid is TURT AND VRYWUN DAYS IN 6 N UNVRSE IS RSET M YUNG BOI

"Bollocks."

NW THT YU BELF N ME POWR MY SON I TRNSEND YO FACE

"I do believe I receive another advancement in the future, correct?"

Yis ts TRANSENS BEYON TRNSCEND, YUNG THUG.

"I wish to inform thou, that I believe that is a rather questionable logic, however, I hast received transcendence, and must retaliate to the one known as Elsword. I bid ther farewell."

LATAHS, YE WEIRD CHULDREN BYE

* * *

 **God, I don't think this is good for my health. Couple quick things, though;**

 **I decided to make Add sound smart becausr I'm basically effin' retarded.**

 **Deep apologies to the anime-only fans who had been spoiled in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Part 5 and 6.**


	4. Super Vengeful Asshole

**Hello again, welcome to a fanfic done dirt cheap. No, seriously, this is pretty cheap. I can write as retarded-ly as I want because that's what this "story" is about. Because of how shit these chapter are, I can really update consistently. But, due to my natural-born talent of producing retarded thoughts, and absolute laziness, these can also come out with months in between. Seriously, this is like, the cheapest thing I could muster. I** ** _would_** **put in effort in my writing, but this whole retarded writing for April Fools jazz really grew on me. No more rambling, though. Leeeet's. Get rooiiight. Into the braain damaaage!**

* * *

"EELLLLLLLSiss lucc at m dic yo" eltard spoke

"ELCUK y"

"dis wut teh FANS wastnt frum susssssss"

"incest i naw cul bruhda"

"LTEll tat to pepes hoo say incEST is wincesst ELTITS" _ *****_

 ** _ELS_** THats nut cool tho wtff guy why tho ho"

"BEGONE **THOT!** " Elfucc shout ta Elgirl an sh _boooooooo **oooooommmm**_! _ ******_

AYYYYY EL BUTT IM BACC FER MORE YE BUN" THEN ALL of sudden revers-ebony boy add appears trnsende, bacc fer more, as he said, ye bun

"AAAAAAYYYYYY AD I JUST KIL ELTHOT"

"U WOT Y"

im hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiGHHHHHHH" Elfhorse fell bak n throo tantrhm

" _God,_ _shut up you piece of s ****** t._" Add momentarily spoke normally, causing this sentence and the next, which is in its same line, to appear normally, as well. However, the following sentences will return to absolute stupidity.

sdenly, a han apper frum grund and a crtan actul ebony guy ros from ded, the sunds sounding mffl at furst

' _u nvr c it..."_

Sdunly ad's feet explood fr som reason

 _ **"COOMMINGGG!"**_ ravn finsh his reference as ad fals to flor screming

"AAAAAAAAA..!"

 **P.**

 **Pa..**

 **Pau...**

 **Paus..**

 **Pause.**

"...AAAH. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

 ** _Fer sum guddam_** reson, add kepst screemin wit pauses in th middl

"YA LIE K JASS?!"

"Rav!" Elbutternuts exlamed wen seein his supposee dd friendo rev'd an kiking as

"AM Hr for...Ravenge."

At tha moment, ad shoot self bcz uv rabens bad pun n dded agen

 _ **LATR**_

"RABN, HOW LIV?"

"I dd a thng and used res ston jus like in game"

"OH cul."

"LTS PARTEH YOU LITTLE HO"

* * *

 ** _*I, The Sharkening, do not share Elsword's opinions and sentiments on incest, and does not believe in wincest._**

 ** _**I may or may not make an entirely different and standalone chapter based on this, so look forward to_ that _._**


End file.
